


Tents

by nothingfancy



Series: In game Luna Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Late night talks, Stars, late night walks, slowburn romance, wingman bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingfancy/pseuds/nothingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Western Approach. Fade kiss has happened, Solas is figuring out whether or not he will give Lavellan his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tents

“Inqusitor!” A soldier called out.

 

She turned around facing him, brow raised. What could be wrong already they had literally _just_ made camp?

 

“Yes?” she asked, urging him to go on.

 

Everyone was exhausted from fighting through hordes of demons and venatori. Dusk was falling over the Western Approach and the stars came out, shining like diamonds in the hot night air.

 

“One of the tents was damaged under the transport here. We have tried to assemble it, but it seems it is the tent poles that has snapped…” he trailed off, clearly unsure of how she would receive the news.

 

“Alright, thank you… As you were” she gave him a tired smile and a nod, making him less nervous. She turned away before he could bow for her.

 

Bull, Cole and Solas sat around the fire that had been started. She thumped down on an empty log and looked towards her companions. They were talking about their respective backgrounds, Solas and Bull occasionally moving pieces on their mental chessboard. It seemed like Solas had the upper hand, but Bull had turned out to be quite an accomplished chess player. Solas’ game style was very sly, confusing his opponent with somewhat alternative moves, sacrificing players voluntarily, something she wasn’t sure Bull had noticed yet. She smiled, looking into the fire. It was fun getting to know all these people. They were so different, but somehow they got along. Sometimes she felt it was because of her, but in reality it was the noble goal the Inquisition held. It always surprised her how a mutual goal could keep so many people together.

 

“Ok, you guys…” she started. Bull laughed at some comment Solas had made, before turning his gaze towards her. The other two followed, Solas smiling, Cole deep in thought. “I was just notified that we are one tent short, so we’ll have to bunk up…” she looked around, her gaze jumping from one to the next. She couldn’t help hoping Solas would come stay with her. Her gaze lingered on him just a second longer than it had done on the others, before she returned her gaze to Bull. She spread her lips, about to say something, but Solas cut her short.

 

“Well, that was quite unfortunate…” he said, making her gaze return to him, before he continued, “Cole and I could share a tent. I believe Bull takes up quite a lot of space and you…. Might need some privacy..?” She smiled at the vision of Bull sharing tents with _anyone_. She was surprised his horns could even fit through the opening. She couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed that it had been Solas that spoke up, that it had been him that came with the suggestion. But on the other hand, it was the most obvious solution.

 

“Great! Now that that’s settled, let’s get something to eat… I’m starving.”

 

***

The four of them talked all the way through supper. On multiple occasions she was about to spew the soup they were eating out on them. Bull’s stories were incredibly hilarious and he had so many. Several of them even made Solas chuckle. They were joking and talking, getting to know each other. They stayed up a lot longer than any of them had expected, Cole being the first to retire. He was always drained for energy when they had been fighting a lot of demons. Bull left an hour or so later. Said he had to be ready for the next day if they were to kill that dragon they had been trying to lure out the past couple of days. He was always so excited when it came to killing – well actually anything – but especially dragons.

 

Now she sat across from him. For the first time she was at a loss for words. She looked at him, desperately thinking of something to talk to him about.

 

“Would you care to take a walk with me?” he asked to her big relief. She nodded at him smiling.

 

“I really miss looking at the stars,” she said as they had ventured a bit from the fire and the sleeping soldiers. He looked at her smiling. “They really are quite stunning this evening,” he said still looking at her. She chuckled, feeling very tempted to say thank you. He was flirting with her, in his very own ‘everything could mean something else’-way. “It’s hard to get a good look at the stars at Skyhold, the lights are always burning…” she said her voice trailing off as she turned her back to him, staring up at the dark velvety sky peppered in little diamonds. It was remarkable the way everything was brighter out here in the desert. The huge moon peeked up at her. “Good morning moon,” she whispered, smiling for her self. She felt him standing next to her, looking at the same things she was. They talked a while about the beauty of the stars, their meaning and all of the signs. He knew so many things, it was incredible, and probably also why she liked him so much. They connected on a higher level. This wasn’t just some mindless desire burning in her, though she did want him _in that way_. She was a bit horrified at her own discovery – this might actually be love.

 

“So have you thought about things… about us?” she asked, still staring at the moon. He coughed slightly. “Yes, I have… I am…” he said, sounding a bit unsure, choosing his words carefully. “It’s… I… It’s been a long time since…” She cut him off, “You don’t have to apologize Solas. I get your concern…” she smiled reassuringly at him. The fact that engaging in a romantic relationship, with someone she ‘worked’ with might not be the brightest idea had crossed her mind. But when speaking with Dorian, she had been convinced that we all just needed to take the chances we got. She did however see that that might have been why he was a bit reluctant. And perhaps also the obvious age difference… But she couldn’t help but think about that fade kiss. He had kissed her back, very insistently actually. And this conversation wasn’t at all going to end the way she had hoped…

 

“Let’s just… go get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” she said still smiling, but finding it hard to hide the fact that she was a bit disappointed. Why couldn’t he just give in? He agreed with her, nodding. They went back to the camp in silence. “Goodnight,” she said softly, smiling as they reached the first tent. The one he was going to share with Cole. “On Nydha,” he said, as she walked past him, heading for her own tent. The next thing she heard was a loud sigh, forcing her to look back at him as he had crouched in the opening. He looked back at her, with a look on his face she couldn’t quite determine. She decided to see what the problem was her self. “Ah… I don’t know why…” he started. When she saw what had stopped him, she started to chuckle, making sure not to wake up Cole, who took up one side of the tent. The other was filled with gear. Weapons, armour, you name it. She put a hand over her mouth to try to stop her laughter. This was definitely Bull’s doing. She turned to him, still chuckling. “Well, there’s not a lot of room in there… You are more than welcome to bunk up with me.” He looked at her smiling overbearingly, nodded. Then he followed her back to her tent.

 

“I swear, I had nothing to do with that,” she said smiling at him, as he prepared himself for the night. He was very close, almost too close. She felt all giddy inside. Like jelly. Luckily it was quite dark in the tent, making her less conscious about her blushing. “I believe you,” he said, letting out a sigh as his head rested on the pillow, closing his eyes. She kept staring at him. He was so close, all she had to do was reach out a hand.

 

She was startled when one of his eyes opened. “You know, it’s hard to fall asleep when someone is staring at you, da’len…” She chuckled. “Sorry, hahren… Sleep tight… Oh, and by the way, I’m an… what do you say… ‘ _active_ ’ sleeper.” He looked at her puzzled. “It’s just, I move around quite a lot. And I might speak as well…” she looked at him apologetic. “Goodnight,” she said again, quickly, not letting him comment on anything she had just said. To keep her self from staring at him, she rolled onto her other side, her back towards him. She let out a breath of air as she closed her eyes. It didn’t take long for her to fall in a deep dreamless sleep, her mind too tired to wander anywhere.

 

 

***

The next morning she woke in a twitch. Her eyes flew open, her mind a bit foggy. It had been a while since she had slept this heavily. Her mouth was dry and it was too hot in the tent. Everything was different. That was why it took her some time to register the weight on her waist, the breath on her shoulder and the entire presence of a person lying very close to her.

 

She relaxed a bit, knowing she was were she was supposed to be, having recovered from her temporary memory loss. She hated waking up like that, which was probably why she never slept during the day. He stirred behind her, his arm tightening a bit over her waist. A ball of excitement curled up in her stomach. She relished his touch. She sighed, feeling the tenseness of her shoulders relax as his breath caressed it. She could get used to this. She felt safe.

 

Unfortunately she didn’t have much time lying there in his embrace. The heavy clonk of armour stirred him, and when Bull finally called out, he was very much awake. Rolling onto his other side, withdrawing his arm from around her. She had to pretend she was only just waking up as well.

 

“Boss, we need to get going. Frederic just said he spotted the dragon!!!!!!” He was way too excited about the dragon to comment on anything inside the tent. His head vanished from inside the tent just as quickly as it had appeared. She grunted and sat up, already feeling tired. He looked at her. “Morning Inquisitor,” he said smiling. She grunted as a reply, gathered her things and left the tent. He followed her, greeting everyone. It didn’t take long before they were on their way out.

 

“I can’t wait to get out of this wretched place,” she said dryly to Bull, who was still very excited about the dragon. “Well, Boss, we just need to kill this one, then we will be headed home.” He eyed her, grinning. “Sooo...” he started. She kept her gaze forward, but couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips. “Thanks Bull, but nothing happened…” she said, giggling. “Don’t you say I’m not trying to get things moving, Boss,” he then said, grinning even more. Both of them laughed. “You’re a great wingman, Bull.”  

**Author's Note:**

> On Nydha - goodnight


End file.
